


Futile

by toonamifan666



Series: Video Game Poetry [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: 575, Death, Fighting, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: A couple of 575 scheme following pieces based on the experience of the Souls/Borne series.





	1. Frustration

You killed me again,  
Who is to blame you or me.  
I have died again.


	2. Close

One hit to go,  
Blades and magic swing and launch,  
A win within sight.


End file.
